


Hot Chocolate and cuddles

by Makaiamei



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cuddles, Daichi/reader - Freeform, Gen, Haikyuu Scenarios, daichi sawamura - Freeform, haikyuu/reader - Freeform, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaiamei/pseuds/Makaiamei
Summary: Daichi and his s/o get snowed in during a small snow storm. So what are 2 bored teenagers to do? Hot chocolate and cuddles! I’m awful at summaries and I also apologize for the title. I hope the story is better than the summary!





	Hot Chocolate and cuddles

“It’s really starting to come down right now,” Daichi looked out the window, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to walk home right now.”  
“Neither do my parents I guess.” __ held up their phone, “they just gave me the ok to hang out here until the storm passes. Should you get ahold of yours to let them know?”  
Daichi shook his head, “They might not be home for a while, but even so they’ll understand if you have to stay for the night.”  
“Sooooo,” __ smiled and stood up from the couch and walked over to Daichi wrapping their arms around his neck, “movie night?”  
Instinctively Daichi’s hands moved to their hips, “sounds good, I’ll go make us some hot chocolate. Go pick out a movie and get set up on the couch.”  
He dropped a kiss on __’s forehead and made his way to the kitchen. __ looked through Daichi’s movie collection that they usually watched when __ was over. Finally settling on Princess Mononoke __ set up the movie and moved on to the couch. __ grabbed the blanket off the couch and waited for Daichi to come back into the room to start the movie.  
“I can’t say I’m entirely surprised by your choice,” Daichi said handing __ their cup, “at least you changed it up from the last few time you were over.”  
__ slid forward to make room behind them for Daichi and then leaned back into his chest, “Don’t pretend that you don’t like Princess Mononoke, if you didn’t find it at least a little interesting you wouldn’t have gotten it for us to watch.” __ stuck their tongue out at him.  
Daichi laughed situating them more comfortably on the couch, “I never said I was complaining.”  
They fell into a comfortable silence watching the movie and sipping at their hot chocolate. Daichi started carding his fingers through __’s hair causing __ to sigh and lean further into the warmth his chest was offering.  
“Keep that up and I’m gonna fall asleep.” __ mumbled.  
__ craned their neck back for a kiss from Daichi who happily complied. __ turned her attention back outside watching the snowfall subconsciously grappling their cup tighter to feel the warmth seeping out.  
“It’s pretty.” __ said catching Daichi’s attention again.  
“Yeah it is,” he said turning his attention to the window, “but we both know you’d start complaining about being cold and wet if we went out in it.”  
__ finished their drink, “I never said I wanted to go out in it are you crazy, I just said it was pretty, so long as I can admire it from a distance.” __ took Daichi’s now empty cup and reached forward to set them both down on the table in front of them.  
“I wouldn’t mind either way so long as I can admire you up close.”  
__ smiled at the cheesy compliment, “you are no longer allowed to say that I’m the sap in the relationship anymore.”  
“You know you love it.”  
“I do,” __ turned to face him again, “I love you Daichi.”  
“I love you too __.”  
They share a quick kiss and then turned back to their movie, lacing their infers together and snuggling closer under the blanket.


End file.
